Of Good and Evil
by Helafol
Summary: One day a man of great skill unexpectedly arrives at the watchtower, but will he help save the world or will he bring ruin with him. Zelda crossover, rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, thanks for reading this story. It will seam dark at the beginning but it will get a little lighter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or Zelda. DC comics and Nintendo does.

* * *

He sobbed softly; the object of his pain in his hands. Behind him his home land, all that he had strived to keep safe since he was ten was burring up or destroyed, and it was all his fault.

He stared with hatred at the object in his hands; he had finally got it off, but at what cost. He fell to his knees and wept beside his dead loved ones, he saved the land so many times just to destroy it him self. What was there left to do? His sobbing stopped at that thought. His tears falling on his already blood soaked green tunic.

What was he going to do after all the damage _it _caused what could he do? The people of his country surly wouldn't let him back. The only thing left was _it._ He then thought of what would happen should someone else get _it._

"I know what I have to do." He stated to no one in particular.

Sparing a glance to a blond girl who laid dead at his side, he held out his had and a golden triangle that shown with power came out of her hand and came into his own hand where he held it tenderly. Another triangle like the last came out of his had and rested in his other hand.

"I need to make sure that what caused this destruction never disturbs the land of Hyrule again, but where?" he cast a look up into the sky, causing his long green hat and blond hair to sway, "That's it I'll get rid of it in the heavens."

He started to make movements that looked similar to a dance, his sword swayed along with his shield and blood soaked cloths, going back and forth with him. His shield reflected the moon light off its mirror surface. The triangles in his hand started to glow and a green light enveloped him as he saw a brief flash of a lady in green smiling.

"This is not yet your time to die hero." She stated sweetly.

When the green light disappeared so did the boy, but he left behind one of the triangles, it wasn't his. The triangle floated in mid air and fragmented and broke into many pieces that darted off in several directions.

Then for the first time in a while Hyrule was at peace.

* * *

The Justice League of America sat around a table. Never before had the earth seen such a team. They had been together for several years now and where discussing a topic that was pressing on all their minds.

"The league is spread to thin." Batman stated shortly. "We are receiving too many calls for help for the seven of us to handle. It was bad enough when just earth needed us, but our renown has spread throughout the universe now."

"Agreed," Martian Man Hunter said in his usual monotone voice. "We might want to invest in some new recruits to help."

"Yeah, but who?" Flash stated in his usual good natured tone. "I mean we can't just have any superhero up here, I mean there are plenty of toys around here that they could use for not-so-good of causes."

"For once Flash makes a good point." Green Lantern half joked. "We need heroes that have a solid reputation." Everyone stopped and thought of potential heroes. "Bats you think Nightwing would be willing to join up?" Batman simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, stupid question." Green Lantern said.

"What about Supergirl?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The kid has potential but she is still a little green." Hawkgirl said. "She wouldn't be able to make a drastic difference all by her self. We would still need some one else."

"I'll ask Kara about it but I what you said gave me an idea." Superman said. "Why would he have just on person join up, why don't we have large group of superheroes come in. We could coordinate all of them to task that no small group of superheroes could accomplish. Imagine all the good we could do."

Thoughts passed through the hero's minds of times that they would have come in use. Of times that there was unnecessary suffering.

"How are we going to find out if they are trust worthy or not though?" Batman said and fixed his eyes on Hawkgirl. "What is to keep them from betraying us?"

Hawkgirl shrank away in her seat. She knew that was directed at her. Not wanting to go down that road, J'onn decided to speak up.

"I could scan their brains. They could have to consent to a brain scan to be accepted."

"Still it is not like good heroes will pop out of thin air in front of us." Wonder Woman said.

Suddenly there was a green flash of to behind J'onn and the man in green clothing appeared, still blood soaked. The league jumped from their seats in readiness. The man was still dazed and hadn't noticed their presence. Some of the league's more aggressive members started to reach for their weapons when J'onn held out his hand signaling them to stop.

"Wait, I don't think he is dangerous. I sense great pain in him but no hostility." The Martian stated.

* * *

Awareness arose in the man and he finally realized that he wasn't alone. Off all the type of places he thought he would end up at, nothing like this crossed his mind.

He took account of these people, most dressed in strange, bright colored, clothing that was neither cotton nor silk.

The first was a man with black skin, something he had never seen before, had a green aura around him and held himself at the ready, suggesting he had some kind of magic.

The next was a woman with wings, and a mace at her side and fire in her eyes.

Then there was the darkly dressed one, he had a keese symbol on his chest, and held himself like a fighter, with a balance and poise that only years of training can accomplish.

In the center of the formation was a green man, which, where he came from, was almost a guarantee that he was a monster, however he held him self with an intelligence that suggested other wise, so he had no idea what to expect from this one.

The same thing applied with the next two, one had a cape and his outfit had a strange curved marking on it, he had no weapon but held himself with confidence.

The other one was a man who had everything but his mouth covered and had a lightning bolt on his outfit. He had no apparent magic or weapon so he had to make sure to watch him.

Then there was another girl who held her self like a true warrior and with pride, and she wore very little, reminding him of a Gerudo.

His sum up of the group took only a few seconds and he came up with a rough battle plan depending on what they did, he didn't want anyone to be hurt but he had to make sure _it_ didn't fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

Mean while Batman made his own assessments of the man. He was defiantly a swordsman, but of what caliber he couldn't tell, but it was high. He saw the man's quick and thorough search of the people with his eyes, suggesting he was use to unknown factors and quickly accessing them. This one would be full of surprises.

The league was cautious; they didn't want a battle to unfold. Superman started to step forward and try to negotiate but as he stepped forward the man started to yell threateningly in another language.

"Anyone have any idea of what he just said?" Flash asked.

"I don't recognize its origins." J'onn said and then looked at Batman as if to ask if he knew.

"Never heard the language before." Batman stubbornly said, he didn't like not knowing what was important to know.

Flash slightly winced, if J'onn **and **Batman didn't know, they were usually in trouble.

"J'onn try to get into telepathic contact with him, tell him we don't want to hurt him." Superman said.

"I'll try" J'onn replied as he put his fingers to his head and his eyes started to glow.

* * *

Link took a recap, he was in an unknown location with people that he couldn't identify as friend or foe and he didn't recognize the language they were speaking. He made the assessment that came up a lot with him, he was totally screwed.

Link then felt an odd sensation in his head, a foreign presence. He looked at the green man and noticed that the creatures red eyes were glowing slightly; he locked his gaze and focused on getting his presence out of his head.

* * *

The league watched as the two men locked gazes and look of extreme concentration crossed the intruders face. The league was shocked as J'onn suddenly clucked his head while crying out in pain and then collapsed; no one had been able to kick J'onn out of their head so efficiently. The league then got their various weapons and abilities at the ready.

* * *

The man felt the green one's presence leave his mind, and after the creature collapse his allies got their weapons ready, supposedly to avenge their ally. So he acted first, he drew his sword in his left hand and pulled out a bomb with his right hand. He pulled the cap of the blue bomb, causing it to light, and threw it at the one with the green aura around him. The one with the two curved symbol on his chest reached out and grabbed the bomb out of the air.

'_Crap, it was suppose to land near the other one so he could dodge it, the one with no armor wasn't suppose to grab it this is going to get messy.' _He slightly grimaced as the he heard the bomb explode, but much to his surprise when the smoke cleared the man stood unscratched, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but it didn't mater much seeing as it served its intended purpose, the people were distracted.

He vaulted over the green mans unconscious body and ran towards what he assumed to be the door but movement in the corner of his eye caused him to spin to the side and grabbing a boomerang in the shape of a keese out of the air, as he continued his spin he threw the boomerang at the unsuspecting man in green and black. The boomerang hit dead on, in between the eyes causing him to step back stunned.

He allowed himself a small smile, but it left as he felt himself being grabbed from behind in a full nelson by, much to his shock, the man in red that was across the room a second ago.

The man slipped through Flash's grip and without turning around grabbed Flash's front and with the help of his foot threw him towards the man with a keese on his chest. The man caught his ally causing both of them to fall backwards. Without missing a beat he brought his sword up to the his right to block the mace coming at his head.

Hawkgirl and the intruder kept each other at bay, then with out warning the intruder spun to the side and unlocking his sword from the mace, causing Hawkgirl to stumble forward strait into Wonder Woman's incoming lasso. The lasso constricted causing Hawkgirl drop her mace.

The intruder stuck his foot into strap around the mace and kicked it up into his hand, he then sent the electrified mace at Superman's head, it hit dead on and, due to it being made of Thanagarian metal and being electrified, stopped Superman's forward approach to the intruder.

The intruder saw some of them getting up and regrouping, he was lucky that round and didn't want to risk another. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a large seed. When he threw it to the ground it made a bright flash and when the leagues eyes cleared he was gone.

* * *

The league stood in silenced for several seconds. Stunned at what had just happened, their minds still trying to catch up.

"What the crap just happened?" Flash yelled.

"We just got beat by some pointy eared punk is what happened." GL said.

"He was quite skilled," Wonder Woman commented.

"Skilled? He freakin' caught Bat's boomerang and took John out with it." Flash yelled.

"Flash calm down, you need to keep your cool" Superman said, then turned and talked to the group in total "Everyone spread out and look for him. Batman, you stay with J'onn until he wakes up, be careful we know the intruder will attack us, but we don't know if he's the bad guy here."

They nodded their heads and went off to their tasks.

* * *

So ends my first chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Flames exepted. 


	2. Past

J'onn stared at his surrounding. He was in a lush green forest with children every ware. _I must have taken some of his memories' _He thought. He floated along and none of the children could see him, he then saw the man that was on the watchtower except this was not a man, this was a boy no older than eight. He looked so much different not so much as on outward appearance but in the way he held himself, and his eyes, they looked so…innocent. He was laughing and walking along with a girl with green hair, a fairy floating around her head, and like the boy next to her was dressed in all green. As he approached he heard them speaking and this time he understand there foreign language.

"Link, look," the girl said and pointed up to a branch on a near by tree. "There's something shining in that tree."

'_So his name is Link' _J'onn thought, _'Rather odd name.'_

"Huh, you say something Saria?" Link asked.

Saria reached around and smacked Link upside the head.

"Pay attention, I might have said something important while you where spacing out." The green haired girl scolded.

"Sorry Saria." Link replied sheepishly. Saria started muttering things about blonds with short attention spans.

"What was that Saria?" The accused blond asked.

"I said there is something shining up in that bird's nest. It might be a ruby." Saria said to avoid an argument…and to uphold her reputation. She then turned her attention back to the nest; she had heard stories of birds picking up valuables and putting them in their nest but hadn't actually seen it.

"What color is it?" The green clad boy asked. The color of the ruby changed its value and he wanted to buy a slingshot in the local store.

Saria squinted, look at it hard.

"I think it's a red ruby." She said.

"Cool I've never seen a red one before." Link said and in little kid fashion.

He got a determined look on his face and started to walk towards the tree.

"Link wait, its really high, if you fall you would be badly injured." She said.

Link just got a wide smile and look at Saria with a fire in his eyes.

"Yes but if we don't it could rob us of a wonderful opportunity. You can't let something like fear stop you." The fairyless boy said, and without another word started to climb the large tree.

"He never changes," Saria said to her self.

As Link steadily started to get higher up the tree towards his goal, he finally lifted himself onto the branch that held the nest. He reached over and grabbed the red ruby and tenderly held it in his hands. He held it above his head and gave a joyful shout. However a bird, probably the owner of the nest the boy just robbed, flew into the elated boy. The hit caused him to lose balance and fall off the branch. Lucky for the boy the branch was over a pond and he fell in with a splash.

J'onn then found himself in a very different memory from the last; it appeared to be inside of a large tree, there was fog covering the ground and a very tall ceiling. Link stood in the middle of the room, he was slightly older, probably ten. What shocked J'onn the most was what the boy stood in front of. It seamed to be a large spider, the thing lay on the ground, dead. It had many lacerations along its head and was seeping a greenish blood on the ground.

He looked at Link again. To notice that his size wasn't the only thing that had changed. The boy was covered in blood, most of it green. He held a wooden shield with a red spiral on it was attached to his right hand and a small sword appropriate for the boy's side in his left hand. Green blood covered the sword and it was dripping it on Link's shoes.

That was when J'onn saw his eyes. They were still a bright blue, but the some of the innocence in the eyes was gone. However he still had a huge smile plastered on his face, proud of himself for defeating the monster.

J'onn felt a wave of sympathy for the boy as his smile turned to a grimace and he clutched his solder, then something odd happened. A fairy flew out of his had and inspected the wound.

'_It appears he got a fairy.' _J'onn thought as the blond stepped into a glowing light near the monster. From there on J'onn only got brief flashes of Link's memories, his first time stepping into Hyrule Field, meeting various new friends, sneaking into a castle, and fighting a great many monsters ranging from lizards to the undead.

Then something strange happened. The boy's age jumped forward a several years what was once a little boy was now a strong young man, on his back he wore the sword that he had on the watch tower. Though he looked much older his eyes still held the innocents as before, it wasn't as strong but it was still there.

From there Links challenges just got harder and more gruesome but still he still held that light in his eyes. He battled beings with great power, dragons, witches, and his own shadow.

Then, once again, J'onn was baffled. The young man he had been seeing in the flashes was now a child once more. The child was same as the adult, cautious but fun loving and always ready to go out on an adventure to the unknown.

The child then went off on another adventure, apparently to find his fairy companion he had on his first adventure. He never did find what he was looking for, but he did find another fairy and a world in need, Link with his big heart saved those there as he had in his homeland. Then near the end of the journey it happened, he received something, an item that caused great darkness, he used its power to stop evil, but the power was using him. After that Link's eyes lost all of their innocence.

He went home where the friends he had made greeted him with open arms, around this time the memories slowed down and were several minuets instead of flashes.

He saw Link sitting in a courtyard of some kind with a beautiful girl that had long blond hair that matched Link's and wore a fine white dress as she held herself with wisdom and grace.

"Link" she spoke "You shouldn't use it any more, it's dangerous, I know you can feel the darkness coming off of it. Why do you insist on using it?"

"I told you Zelda, its power is far more than that of any enemy I have ever faced, it will shorten any battle and lower the casualty rate." Link bit back with harshness that surprised J'onn.

"Link, that thing is darker than Gannon was, you _can't _continue to use it, all of the sages have started to feel a darkness approaching and you 'new power' could just add to the problem." Link looked at her with disdain.

"Link, as royalty of Hyrule I hereby _order _you to not use it. Go take the master sword from the pedestal, use it to drive away this darkness."

Link froze in his spot at the word order, with a cold gaze and a response that cool chill Mr. Freeze said "Of coarse _you majesty, _I will do as you wish." With that Link turned and stalked away from one of his closest friends.

The next thing he knew J'onn was standing inside a large cathedral, in the middle of the room sat a sword that pulsed with power as it sat in its pedestal. It was the sword that on Links back at the tower.

Link and Zelda both walked into the room and approached the sword. Link simply shot a glance to Zelda as she gave him a nod to continue, Link approached the sword and with both hands wrenched the sword free. But as he did so beams of light shot into him from the sword and crackled under his skin. The pain caused Link to drop the sword. Zelda look mildly surprised however, J'onn got the feeling she knew it was going to happen.

Thorough bared teeth he hissed to Zelda, "What happened, what did the sword do."

"I believe that the master sword no longer accept you," she said.

"Yeah, then why did it let me draw it from the pedestal if it no longer wants me?"

"Though it doesn't accept you, you will always be the sword's master."

"If I can't use the master sword then I _will_ use the power that you forbade me from using." Link said.

He reached down and quickly put the master sword in a sheath, getting a jolt of pain in the process.

Link turned and walked out of the cathedral to find… that it was the end of the chapter.

---------

Sorry couldn't resist, well there is the second chapter, they will get longer, but right now I have almost no idea where I'm going with this story.

However I have the first two chapters done for a Naruto story that should be posted now. I also am half way done with the beginning of a Blind Naruto story, and a Naruto X-men crossover. Anywho, I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
